Poisoned
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if they don't find the cure for the Anthrax in time? As they question the prisoner to find the cure Reid gets sicker and sicker at the hospital, could the team handle losing 1 of their own? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

********

I just can't help myself! Especially after seeing the episode of Reid getting poisoned, the beauty of fanfic!

* * *

"I'm riding with you to the ambulance," Morgan told Reid.

"Morgan, I'm about to get naked so they can scrub me down, is that something you really want to see?"

Morgan stared at him.

"I'll wait outside, but I'm still going with you."

Reid shook his head.

"You shouldn't."

"We're a team," Morgan snapped. "We stick together as a team. I'm going with you."

With that he left.

"That is one loyal partner you have," the doctor commented and Reid sighed.

"You have no idea."

Morgan paced back and forth, the idea of Reid of being infected like this was killing him. He should have been infected too. In fact he should have gone in that room first. The look of horror Reid must have had on his face when he realized the poison was in the air, that he was infected with it.

How quickly Reid had shut the door, how panicked Morgan was when he did so. Finally the doctor and the paramedics was pulling a stretcher with Reid on it. Morgan stood beside as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Morgan?" Reid asked, his voice scared as Morgan and the doctor stepped inside.

"I'm here kid, I told you I wasn't leaving."

Reid nodded, suddenly glad for Morgan to be there. For him not to be alone.

"Can...can you make sure Garcia gives my mom the voicemail I recorded for her? If...if something happens to me..." Linda and Morgan glanced at each other.

"Nothing's going to happen to you kid," Morgan said, he squeezed the wrist.

"We...we still didn't find the cure," Reid whispered, the ambulance had already taken off.

"But we well, trust me. The entire team is working on it."

"Just...just in case though..."

"I promise, but you really didn't need to make that voicemail."

"I wanted to make sure she could hear my voice, one last time," whispered Reid, he started to cough.

"All right, remember to breathe Spencer," Linda said softly, as she checked for his blood preasure. "Remember to breathe."

"Free..." Reid started to say. They looked at each other.

"What are you trying to say, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Mats...cold fair..." Morgan stared at Linda.

"Is this a comman symptom?"

She nodded. It didn't take a profiler to see the fear in her eyes.

"Wind...dusk," Reid continued, panick in his own voice as he grabbed hold of Morgan's arm. "red..."

"It's okay Spencer," Linda said. "It's okay." She stuck a needle into his arm, causing Reid's body to go limp. "Go faster, please!" She called to the driver.

"Is his condition worse?" Morgan asked, fear rising in him. He could sense something was wrong.

"It's one of the signs before..."She swallowed.

"Before what?"

She stared at him.

"Before they die."

Morgan closed his eyes.

_Damn it._

"Come on, man, hurry up!" He shouted to the driver.

* * *

He paced back and forth in the hospital, waiting for the results. The doctor came back.

"How is he?"

"He's in a induced temporary coma," she said softly. "His life signs have severly weakened...he's young and he's a fighter so he has that going for him, but without the cure...I'm not sure how much longer he has to survive."

Morgan closed his eyes.

_It should be me in there instead of the kid. He's too young...too young!_

The phone rang.

"Please, tell me you have good news Hotch."

"We caught him, we're now holding him for questioning. On finding out where the cure is at."That wasn't exactly the news Morgan was hoping for, but he'd take it.

Hotch could sense Morgan's discomfort over the phone.

"How's Reid?"

"In an induced coma. Without...the cure the doctor isn't sure how much longer Reid has. He's fading Hotch, he's fading bad."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"Keep me posted." His voice was soft. He wanted to be there, to see how Reid was. But he had a job to do. His job was to find the cure.

"How's Reid?" Garcia asked as she came into the office. Emily. Rossi and JJ were there. He shook his head.

"We need to find the cure, now. I'm not sure how much longer Reid has."

Garcia put her hand on her mouth.

"Okay, I can't do this." She shook her head. Rossi turned to her.

"Garcia, it's going to be okay," he said, his voice soft.

"No," she shook her head and swallowed. "No it's not...Before Reid left for the hospital he called me, asked me to record a voicemail to his mom. It made me cry...what he said..." Tears fell from JJ's face. Hotch closed his eyes. Garcia bit her lip. "I can't...I can't have Mrs. Reid listen to that...he has to be saved, do you hear me? We _can't _lose him."

"We're doing everything we can-"Hotch started to say but she interrupted him.

"He HAS to be saved." She turned around.

"Garcia, where you going?" Emily asked.

"To go see my baby," Garcia managed to say, her voice trembling.

"Garcia!-" Emily started to follow but Rossi touched her arm.

"Let her go," he said softly. "She's doing what she needs to do to cope with this. We need to start questioning the prisoner." She swallowed as she watched Garcia and nodded.

Garcia couldn't stop crying as she relistend to the voicmail Reid recorded for his mother, she quickly saved it onto her own voicemail.

_"I spent every day being proud to be your son."_

"Mrs. Reid can't hear that message," she whispered as she left the building. "She just can't."

* * *

Morgan glanced up, he was sitting in a chair next to Reid.

"Garcia, what are you doing here baby girl?"

"I...I'm here to see Reid...they're questioning the prisoner now so I'm not much used to him there..."She stared at Reid's weak looking body, connected to wires, his body slowly breathing in and out. "How...how is he?"

Morgan sighed.

"The same. Not better, not worse."

She nodded timidly and slowly sat down. She started crying.

"Whoa, calm down baby girl, calm down," he held her and rocked her back and forth. "Come on sweetie, what is it?"

Garcia's body shook.

"I spent the whole ride listening to Reid's voicemail that he left his mother. I just listened to it over and over again _I spent every moment being proud of being your son..._that's what he said...It was just so heartwarming and...you could tell he was trying not to cry when he recorded it...I just...can't stop listening to it. I can't lose him Morgan."

"Neither can I," Morgan whispered, tears in his own eyes. "And I'll be damned if I do." They held and hugged each other, both praying that the unthinkable wouldn't happen.

Both praying that they wouldn't lose Dr. Spencer Reid.

Behind them the screen began to flatline...

**Should I still continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updating this! This is going to be a fairly short fic! **

They had sat there in utter relief. The doctors had managed to control the flatline, bring it up to normal, but it hit a little too close to home.

Garcia wouldn't stop shaking.

"Damn it, why haven't they found the cure yet?" He cursed.

He grabbed the phone.

"Hotch here." Hotch stood outside the interagation room as Rossi was busy questioning the prisonor.

"Please tell me you've found it!"

"We're working on it." Worry was in Hotch's voice. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

Silence.

"Morgan!"

"He flatlined."

Hotch cursed.

"But they managed to stabilize him...for now...it's getting worse Hotch. A lot worse. I'm not sure how much longer..."

"He has, I know." Hotch nodded. "I'll try and find the cure as soon as possible."

"Good, because Reid really needs us right now."

Hotch closed the cell phone and pushed the door open.

Rossi stood up.

"Hotch?"

Hotch went right to their prisonor and stared at him inches away from his face. The man looked suddenly nervous at the seriousness and contempt in Hotch's eyes.

"Enough with the games. Where...is...the cure?"

Rossi stared at Hotch who waited for the man to answer.

* * *

_"Hey Mom...it's me,Spencer..._

_I spent everyday being proud of being your son..."_

Morgan only heard parts of the voicemail that Garcia couldn't stop replaying.

"I don't know why I can't stop," she said when he came in. "I just need to hear his voice again too..you know?"

"Yeah, I know, baby girl." He sighed and sat down. He stood up when he saw JJ walk into the room. She wouldn't stop staring at Reid's pale face with a mask on it.

"JJ?" He stood up.

"Came to see Reid." Her voice was soft. "Hotch said that the guy's cooperating more, soon they might know where the cure is.

"It better be soon," Morgan said quietly.

She placed her hand over her mouth.

"I just...can't believe..."

"It's okay JJ." Morgan stood up and hugged her. "You don't have to say anything."

She nodded and tears were in her eyes.

"It's just...this is Reid..."

"We know." Garcia's voice was also quiet.

She bit her lip as she sat.

Her phone rang.

"Yes?"

Relief flooded her face.

"I'll let them know." She turned to Morgan. "They found the location of the cure. It was at the house all along."

Morgan sighed a relief as he loosened his grip on Garcia's hand.

Suddenly Reid started to choke on the tube that was in his throat.

All three stood, panic stricken.

"Help!" Morgan bellowed. "I need help in here!"

**I know this is REALLY short,but I'm having writers block with this story, but really wanted to update it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long! I haven't forgotten this fic! I rewatched the episode to get me inspired to write some more.**

They had managed to get the tube out in time. The doctor had said that was actually a good thing, even though he choked on it it meant that he could breathe on his own.

It still pained Morgan for Reid to be in a coma like this. He just wished the kid would wake up. He was begining to miss Reid's constant rambles.

They stood as they waited impatiently for the army to bring the cure over. Finally they did and Morgan watched with a wave of proctectivness as Linda pierced Reid's arm with a needle.

"Now what?" Garcia asked her. Linda sighed.

"Now we wait."

They nodded. Waiting was the worst.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked as another needle was stuck in Reid.

"Pain meds," Linda told her. "I just want to be cautious, in case he's in pain and can't tell us."

"Thanks," Morgan said softly.

A few minutes later Hotch, Rossi and Emily arrived.

"How is he?" Emily asked in a breathless tone.

"Still in a coma," Morgan sighed.

"But he's been given the cure," JJ added.

"Now all we do is wait," said Garcia slowly as she brushed Reid's hair away from his face.

"He'll wake up soon, right?" Hotch asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh yes," Linda said quickly. "The coma's only temporary and he should be awake in a day or two."

That got another breath of relief.

Slowly the hours past and Reid still didn't wake up.

"I'm going to see how Henry's doing," JJ said suddenly and kissed Reid on the cheek before she left.

"You all should go too," Morgan said suddenly. "I'll stay with Reid."

"So will I," Garcia said.

"No babygirl, go home and get some rest."

"You should know me by now, that I won't be getting any rest as long as Reid's like this." He sighed and nodded.

"All right, but the rest of you go."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. Morgan glanced at it.

"Go and see your son, Hotch. I know you want to. I'll let you all know as soon as Reid wakes up."

Slowly they all nodded. Before they left they stole one more glance at Dr. Spencer Reid. He looked so weak, laying there. So pale.

It terrified them all how close they had been to losing him.

Morgan and Garcia settled in for a long night.

The niext morning Reid slowly found himself weakly opening his eyes. He glanced around and noticed he was in hospital. He saw Morgan leaning his head against Garcia's shoulders. Both were sleeping. He frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?"

The question jolted both awake, they were only half asleep.

"Reid!" Relief filled Garcia's voice as Morgan shouted for Linda to come in here, that Reid was awake.

"How are you feeling, kid?" He asked as he pushed the chair closer.

Reid frowned again.

"Tired," he said. "Confused." He realized his voice was dry and sratchy.

"You were poisoned pretty bad," Garcia said softly. "But we were able to find the cure just in time."

"You were in a coma," Morgan added.

"I was?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Dr. Reid," Linda said with a smile as she entered the room.

He nodded, still trying to understand everything that happened.

"You had us really scared for a while, kid," said Morgan.

"Don't EVER do that again,"scolded Garcia, which caused him to smile.

"I won't," he assured her.

"Here," Linda said and he almost jerked his arm back when she stabbed him as softly as she could in his arm with a needle. "Some pain medication."

"I said I didn't want any before," he said, his voice harsh.

"As a doctor I cannot sit back and not make sure my patient isn't in pain," she retorted.

"Did you give me any when I was in the coma?"

"Yes."

"You had no right." His voice shook. She stared at him.

"Again as a doctor I had every right. I didn't want you to be in pain and not be able to express it."

"She was only trying to help, Reid," Morgan said, clearly surprised.

"She should haven't," Rieid snapped, jerking his arm back.

"I'm sorry..."Linda's voice trailed off.

"It's all right," Garcia assured her. "He's just overreacting." She glared at Reid.

"No I'm not, I don't like drugs being forced into my body."

Suddenly Morgan understood. It was all about the drugs.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "Reid was kidnapped a couple of years ago. He was tortured and given some fairly addictive drugs. Ever since I guess he doesn't like drugs being forced into him, no matter what the situation is."

"Oh my God." She put her hand to her mouth as she stared at the young man. "I had...no idea."

"It's not something I broadcast," he said softly as he lowered his eyes, feeling guilty for snapping. She raised her hands quickly.

"No more pain meds, unless you request it."

He nodded.

"Thank you...and sorry for snapping earlier.

"It's all right, really." Her eyes watered at the thought of this innocent nice young man being so cruelly tortured and drugged. No wonder he was so resistent back there in the man's office about the pain meds. Slowly she left and Reid sighed.

"I'm sorry," he added to them. Garcia squeezed his hand.

"Don't be," she said quietly. Reid swallowed and looked away as he thought about the drugs entering his body.

He prayed it wouldn't be like the last time. That he wouldn't get addicted again, because if he did he wasn't sure if he had the strength to fight a drug addiction for the third time.

**Should I continue?**


End file.
